The present invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly to a hand tool useful for shaping the end of a deformed pipe into a circular configuration.
Many expander and shaping tools have been devised to true thin walled tubing. Most devices, however, incorporate a chucktype device which include a complicated structure of springs and wedges. These chuck-type devices also exert uneven pressure on the pipe or tubing and frequently cause splitting. Those concerned with the problem recognize a need for a simpler tool which eliminates splitting.